Tell me
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Será q cabe a nós decidir o q é melhor para os outros, apenas para proteger a quem se ama? Yaoi, Ban e Ginji, com um leve angst, oneshot, shortfic.


Tell me

OoOoO 

Ginji acabara de sair do banho, a toalha azul ainda jogada no ombro. Suspirou, indo estendê-la no improvisado varal do banheiro. Ultimamente não estavam tendo muita sorte nos negócios, sorte a deles de poderem contar com a ajuda do 'Mestre'. Pelo menos, assim, tinham um lugar para ficar que não o fusquinha branco.

Assim que a estendeu, saiu do cômodo, indo para o quartinho contíguo que dividia com Ban.

- Heh, pensava que enguias elétricas porquinhas não tomavam banho.

Ban, que acabava de transpor a porta de entrada para o quarto, resolveu brincar com o amigo, notando que ele saía do banho.

- Ban-chan! – Ginji disse num tom repreensivo, também dirigindo-se à porta do quarto, a na qual o moreno decidira permanecer na frente – Eu não sou porco!

- Haha, é o que você diz...

Nesse momento o loiro alcançou a porta, e o moreno deslocou-se para a direita, dando-lhe passagem. Ginji passou bem ao seu lado e, no que levava sua mão à maçaneta, sentiu seu corpo ser prensado contra a parede do quarto, numa fração de segundos. Duas mãos envolviam sua cintura com firmeza, e um rosto achegou-se ao seu pescoço, despejando-lhe sua respiração ofegante, o que fez seus pêlos se arrepiarem todinhos.

Ban, quando Ginji estivera rente a si, pôde sentir o gostoso cheiro do loiro recém-banhado e, de alguma forma, aquilo fora apelar demais para os seus sentidos. Sem pensar, ele o agarrara, louco para sentir aquele corpo junto ao seu.

Ginji fechou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que seus instintos já se manifestavam a favor daquela investida, seu coração enchia-se de dor. Cerrou as mãos, erguidas contra a parede, tentando reunir suas forças para negar o que seu companheiro moreno queria.

- Ban, não... Eu não quero, por favor. – pediu, a voz sufocada na garganta.

Mas Ban já não seguia mais seu lado racional. Aliás, somente Ginji conseguia faze-lo esquecer-se de seu típico realismo e ponderação. Enfiou uma mão por debaixo da blusa branca do loiro, avançando por sobre seu peitoral bem talhado. O louro, ao sentir a mão habilidosa de Ban acariciando cada centímetro seu, não conseguiu conter um gemido de prazer.

- Hun, não me parece que você não quer fazer isso. – Ban sibilou maliciosamente em seu ouvido.

E ele, ao sentir o hálito quente do amigo, deixou escapar outro gemido. O portador do jagan sorriu, satisfeito com as respostas que estava obtendo, e sabiamente girou-o com as pernas, encaminhando-o para a sua cama.

Ginji ainda tentou resistir, sabendo como aquilo terminaria e o quanto sofreria depois.

- Ban, me larga... Eu não quero.

Mas, dessa vez, ele foi ainda mais ousado. Encostou-se atrás dele, uma mão envolvendo sua cintura e a outra escorregou para dentro de sua bermuda, agarrando seu membro.

- AH!

Um ganido escapou de seus lábios com a inesperada atitude de Ban.

- Tem certeza? – Ban voltou a sussurrar, dessa vez massageando o membro do outro.

E Ginji não foi capaz de negar mais nada. Deixou-se levar até a cama, onde foi rapidamente deitado. Por que seu corpo tinha de trai-lo toda santa vez? Era a mesma coisa quando Ban queria tomá-lo: ele tentava negar, mas seu corpo não resistia aos toques do companheiro, e ele sempre acabava cedendo.

OoOoO

Ban deslizou a mão pelo peito desnudo de seu amigo, que agora dormia como uma criança, entregue em sua cama. Olhou para ele novamente, deliciando-se com aquela figura loira. Ginji, há muito, deixara de ser apenas um "amigo" para si. Ban o queria, o amava.

E era exatamente por amá-lo que tentava fingir não sentir-se interessado por ele. Sabia que não era a pessoa certa para o loiro, temia acabar por magoá-lo. Por isso, mantinha em segredo o imenso amor que nutria por ele, para poupá-lo de uma dor maior.

Assim, ficava protegendo-o de longe, cuidando para que mal nenhum lhe acontecesse. Mesmo que lhe doesse muito, sabia que isso era o melhor a se fazer.

No entanto, às vezes não conseguia conter o desejo que tinha de tomar aqueles lábios doces para si. Descontrolava-se e, no final, acabavam, ambos, tendo uma magnífica noite de amor. Isto é, por assim dizer, pois, de amor concreto, nada era demonstrado por Ban. Para remediar seus "erros", o moreno deixava o local antes que Ginji acordasse, sempre, e não tocava mais no assunto. Essa fora a única maneira que encontrara para o loiro não achar que ele gostava de si.

E ele parecia aceitar bem essa condição, pois nunca viera exigir-lhe respostas. Apesar que, ele tinha certeza, lá no fundo, Ginji se magoava muito com essa atitude fria de sua parte. Por essas e outras que ele prometera a si mesmo que não seguiria mais seus instintos, que tentaria se controlar, ou a situação poderia tornar-se insustentável futuramente.

Suspirou, aproximando seu rosto do do loiro adormecido. Sapecou-lhe um beijinho na testa e, sem mais delongas – ou, então, só estaria prolongando mais ainda a dor que sentia por ter de fazer o que fazia nessas horas – levantou-se silenciosamente da cama, apressando-se em vestir sua roupa e deixar o quarto.

OoOoO

Os raios de sol invadiam o quarto pelas frestas da janela, banhando o corpo sonolento em uma das camas. Ginji espreguiçou-se, ajeitando-se melhor, enquanto sua mente despertava para a realidade. Abriu seus doces olhos castanhos, somente para constatar que acordara sozinho mais uma vez.

Ban não estava no quarto e nem haviam sinais de seus trajes. Na certa, o deixara novamente.

Sentiu o coração contrair-se, dolorido. Por que Ban fazia isso com ele? Por que? Se Ban o queria apenas como amigo, que era o que aparentava quando ele o deixava só após uma noite de sexo, por que o possuía? Talvez ele não estivesse percebendo, mas ele estava brincando com seus sentimentos.

O machucando. Ele sempre o amara e tudo o que queria era ser retribuído pelo moreno. Mas, por medo de ser rejeitado, mantivera-se em silêncio por muito tempo, permanecendo como "o seu bom amigo", muito embora não fosse esse o posto que quisesse ocupar em sua vida. _"Se enxerga, Ginji"_, era o que pensava; Ban-chan nunca iria gostar de alguém tão estúpido como ele, e ele não o culpava por isso.

Todavia, desde que começara a, de vez em quando, ter relação sexual consigo, as coisas começaram a ficar muito mais confusas. A princípio pensara que ele gostava de si, mas, após vê-lo agindo como se a noite de amor deles não tivesse sido nada, perdia as esperanças e afundava-se numa profunda dor. Contudo, isto estava se repetindo com maior freqüência e ele já não sabia mais ao certo o que pensar.

No começo tivera medo de pedir por explicações, e continuara se sujeitando às vontades de Ban. Agora ele já estava se cansando de se ferir, cansando de ser um "brinquedo de uma noite". Ele já não agüentava mais ficar sem saber o porquê dessa atitude do moreno, de ficar em dúvida, de criar esperanças e vê-las ruir, de se machucar mais e mais.

Não, ele não estava mais disposto a continuar no breu total. Ele tinha o direito de saber o que se passava! E ia exigi-lo, finalmente criando coragem, de hoje não passava, obteria uma resposta, e estava convicto disto.

Levantou-se, indo tomar um banho para despertar melhor. Um banho curto, seu coração batia nervoso em seu peito, impedindo-o de se prolongar demais. Precisava ver Ban logo.

OoOoO

Avistou o "escritório-móvel" deles estacionado no lugar de sempre. Encostado nele estava o moreno, um braço cruzado sobre a cintura e a mão livre segurando um cigarro que levava à boca. Seu coração apressou algumas batidas e ele, nervoso, chegou até o companheiro, encostando-se ao seu lado no carro. (1)

- Ban-chan...

- Ohayo. – veio a resposta sem sentimento algum – Não apareceu cliente algum até agora.

- Hun...

O loiro encarou a vista à sua frente, criando coragem. Não poderia esperar mais, precisava acabar com a sua angústia de uma vez. Por fim, resolveu desabafar já:

- Ban-chan, sobre ontem...

- Ontem o que? – fingiu-se de desentendido, vendo aonde o outro queria chegar.

- ...! Sobre... Sobre... – sua respiração começou a se acelerar, o nervosismo o consumindo – Ban, por que você faz isso? Por que? Qual a razão disso?

O moreno sentiu o sangue gelar. Por que ele resolvera se importar dessa vez? Isso só complicaria as coisas. Tentou agir com indiferença, desviar o assunto.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Ginji.

Mas isto indignou o loiro ainda mais, que, exaltado, aumentou o tom de voz, a qual estava carregada de emoções:

- Não fuja do assunto, Ban! Você sabe do que eu estou falando! Ban...

- Ginji, aqui não é o lugar. Não fique gritando os seus problemas no meio da rua, não é educado.

- Eu... Eu não ligo! – sabia que o amigo estava certo, mas não havia ninguém por ali e, além do mais, percebeu também que essa era uma técnica para fazê-lo se esquecer do assinto, coisa que ele não faria! – Ban-chan, por que faz isso comigo? O que você quer?

"_Droga"_, Ban tinha de dar um jeito naquilo antes que acabassem se desentendendo. O melhor era negar, deixar claro que não queria falar sobre isso.

- Ginji, eu não quero nada, pare de falar bobagens.

- Bobagens? – agora sim ele estava realmente magoado – Ban-chan, não são bobagens! Eu tenho o direito de saber! Vamos, me diga! Por que? Por que! Você gosta de mim, é isso?

- Ginji, você é meu amigo, apenas isso.

- Amigo? Então por que você me toma à noite? Por que? Amigos não fazem sexo um com o outro! Confesse, você gosta de mim!

Ginji não fazia idéia de onde tirara forças para fazer tal questionamento, embora soasse mais como uma afirmação. Ainda, não sabia de onde surgira essa dúvida, não sabia que a tinha guardada dentro de si. Talvez a estivesse escondendo durante esse tempo todo.

Doía ver o "seu" loirinho agoniado daquele jeito, dizendo aquelas verdades cruas. Mas ele não podia mudar suas convicções a essa "altura do campeonato"! Teria de ser frio com ele se quisesse continuar mantendo sua farsa.

- ! Não é nada disso, você está delir...

Porém, antes que conseguisse completar sua fala, sua boca foi tomada pela de Ginji, num impulso. O loiro enlaçara seu pescoço, beijando-o com vontade. Aturdido por esse golpe, Ban sentiu-se derreter com o toque delicioso dos lábios de seu amado, esta era a primeira vez que se beijavam. E, esquecendo-se do que acontecia, entregou-se ao beijo.

Segundos depois, recobrou a consciência do que aquele seu gesto poderia significar, e, com rispidez, empurrou-o para longe de si.

Ginji passou o pulso pela boca, avançando:

- Você me correspondeu! Viu...! Você gosta de mim, senão não teria retribuído!

Paft! Sentiu sua face se virada bruscamente para a direita. Raciocinando o que havia ocorrido, levou a mão à face esquerda, ardida pelo tapa que levara. À sua frente, Ban recolhia sua mão, encarando-o com bronca:

- Não tire conclusões apressadas! Eu não te dei o direito de me beijar. – suas palavras eram frias e cortavam o coração do loiro em vários pedaços, esfacelando com toda e qualquer esperança que adquirira com o beijo retribuído – Não confunda as coisas, Ginji. Eu sou seu amigo e NÃO QUERO ser mais do que isso. Não gosto de você mais do que como um AMIGO, entendeu? Agora, não ouse mais fazer alguma gracinha do tipo, eu não gosto delas, ouviu bem?

Ginji assistia à tudo com os olhos arregalados, surpreso pelo tratamento recebido. Ban nunca fora tão duro com ele, e era muito difícil de agüentar aquelas sentenças proferidas. Se Ban estava tão bravo assim com ele, era porque extrapolara dessa vez, era porque... ele realmente não o amava.

Ban deu-lhe as costas e apressou-se em deixar o local. Ginji escorregou pelo fusquinha, caindo no chão e abraçando-se ao corpo. Nunca pensara que uma rejeição pudesse doer tanto. Afundou a cara entre as pernas, soluçando. Por que tivera de se apaixonar pelo seu melhor amigo?

OoOoO

Ban ia sem olhar para trás, ou sentiria-se desmoronar ao ver a abatida figura de seu amigo. Jamais conseguiria dizer-lhe coisas tão tristes, ou mesmo dar-lhe um tapa. Não, não seria capaz de machucar aquela face tão bela e que, por vezes, costumava-se mostrar-se tão gentil. Por isso... Por isso fizera algo que não sabia se Ginji o perdoaria. Usara seu jagan para fazer algo que ele próprio não tinha coragem de fazer.

Respirou fundo, agora já estava feito. Só esperava que Ginji não se afastasse dele, não permitiria perder o loiro.

OoOoO

As coisas, desde aquele dia fatídico, não eram mais as mesmas entre eles. Já fazia-se quatro dias que eles não se falavam direito. Ginji não queria perder Ban por culpa de uma burrada sua, mas, mesmo assim, era muito difícil aceitar aquela terrível verdade de que não teria, nunca, o afeto que desejava do amigo. De alguma forma, ele sentia-se terrivelmente mal, sentia como se um pedacinho de si tivesse morrido.

Como era horrível aquela sensação, ele já nem tinha vontade de sorrir. Essa era uma mudança perceptível à quem o conhecia, não viam mais a alegria de Ginji em seu rosto. E era raro encontrá-lo assim durante mais do que alguns instantes. Podiam notar-lhe um ar tristonho, um abatimento.

E era verdade, ele estava arrasado, e, ainda por cima, arrependido. Se continuasse aceitando as investidas de Ban sem reclamar ou exigir qualquer coisa, o moreno não teria se afastado dele como fizera.

Depois do estouro, não havia mais volta. Se Ban passasse a agir amigavelmente com Ginji, seria, além de ilógico, um regresso: só assim ele teria a certeza de que não se aproximaria mais do loiro como fazia antes, não teriam mais relações sexuais, o primeiro indício de que ele o amava.

Doía, e doía muito ter de ser frio, ter de ignorar a pessoa que mais se ama. Era quase impossível de suportar ver "seu" loirinho daquele jeito, sem ânimo, sem vontade. Mas era assim que deveria ser, ele tentava se convencer, estava fazendo o melhor para ele.

Estava limpando uma mesinha da Honky Tonk, como forma de pagamento para o 'Mestre', quando alguém encostou em si:

- Sr. Ban, uma vez me disseram que mais sábio é seguir o coração que a cabeça.

Ban virou-se para o lado, encarando a delicada jovenzinha.

- Nem sempre o coração sabe o que é melhor, Natsumi-chan. – respondeu, amargurado.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – começou ela, sentando-se à mesa e apoiando o rosto sobre as mãos – Acho que você deveria falar com ele.

- Você ainda é pequena, não sabe como as coisas funcionam.

- E o senhor sabe? – perguntou, sem maldade

Ban mirou a garota, que trajava um avental do bar.

- Essas coisas são difíceis. Às vezes, estar junto com certas pessoas só traz problemas.

- Não vejo como, Sr. Ban. – sorriu docemente – Ele já está sofrendo o bastante agora e, mesmo assim, o senhor não acha que essa é uma decisão que só cabe a ele?

O moreno ainda a mirou por mais um pouco, sorrindo, por fim, e pousando uma mão sobre os cabelos negros da menina.

- Obrigado.

Ela sorriu de volta, fechando os olhos.

OoOoO

Assim que terminou de limpar as mesas, subiu para o quartinho que dividiam. Repensava as palavras da doce Natsumi, talvez ela tivesse alguma razão.

Abriu a portar do quarto, dando com uma imagem que o congelou ali na porta. Ginji, ao pé de sua cama, chorava, encolhido no chão. De repente seu peito se apertou, sabia que ele chorara, era visível em seu rosto marcado, mas não o vira despejando suas dores.

E, agora que o via, ficara atônito.

- Gin... Ginji, você está bem? – perguntou, saindo de sua inércia e se aproximando dele.

Pergunta óbvia, claro que não estava bem.

Ginji se assustou com a presença do moreno, secando rapidamente os olhos.

- Tu... Tudo bem, Ban-chan. – sua voz saíra mais baixa, tristonha.

Ban se aproximou mais, ao passo que o loiro se levantava, pondo-se de frente para ele.

- Ban... Ban-chan. – pediu.

- O que, Ginji? – indagou, suavemente, parando à sua frente.

- Eu... – "Só queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes", completou em pensamento o que não tinha forças para dizer em voz alta – Não, não é nada. – abaixou a cabeça, desistindo de qualquer pedido de consolo.

Ban ficou a fitá-lo. Era tão duro ver o sofrimento estampado na face de Ginji. Uma onda de confusão invadiu seu ser naquele momento, será que tomará a decisão certa?

Ginji, indeciso e hesitante, resolveu deixar o quarto e, no que passava pelo amigo, teve seu pulso tomado.

- Ginji, eu... Só queria que você soubesse que você é um bom amigo.

'Bom amigo', aquelas palavras ecoaram em sua cabeça. Bom amigo, ah, se ele pudesse ser muito mais que isso... Não pôde evitar, e fez algo que, um dia, ele classificaria como "ser chorão": tornou a derramar suas lágrimas.

O mundo congelou naquele instante, e seu coração nunca sofreu tanto. Assim, sem pensar, puxou Ginji para si, apoiando-o em seu peito. O loiro, embora surpreso, não perdeu a oportunidade, e enterrou o rosto no peitoral do amigo, derramando suas sofridas lágrimas. O moreno envolveu sua cintura com um braço, passando o outro por sua costa.

- Shhh, tudo bem.

- Ban-chan... – choramingou – Ban-chan, eu sinto muito.

Será que valia a pena mesmo? Até então estava convicto que de que aquela era a melhor decisão a se tomar e, no entanto, agora dividia-se entre sua antiga opinião e a condolência que tinha pelo loiro.

- Ginji, entenda... Eu não sou a pessoa ideal para você.

- Ban... A pessoa ideal pra gente é só quem a gente ama. – murmurou entre o choro.

O moreno arregalou os olhos. Parecia que aquela frase despertara nele algum sentido, como se ele finalmente entendesse tudo. Mesmo assim, tentou relutar:

- Alguém como eu iria te ferir.

- Talvez sim... Talvez não. Mas... Com certeza, também iria me fazer muito feliz. – por fim, desabafou o que seu coração tanto queria exprimir.

Outra verdade jogada contra sua cara. Seria isso mesmo? Embora houvessem momentos tristes, haveriam os feliz também. Como não percebera isso antes?

- Ginji...

Inconscientemente, o loiro agarrou-se mais ao moreno, tendo a plena certeza de que suas palavras irritariam mais ainda ao portador do jagan. Mas não era essa a intenção, ele apenas teve uma imensa necessidade de desafogar suas tristezas.

- Ginji, eu usei meu jagan em você. – confessou, sem saber ao certo o porquê.

Ginji afastou-se dele, surpreso.

- Eu... Não conseguiria dizer aquilo que te disse, aquele dia, então... Usei meu jagan. Ginji, eu gosto de você. Espero que me perdoe.

- Ban... Ban-chan?

- Eu sinto muito, Ginji... Eu... Eu te amo tanto. – e, finalmente, disse aquela verdade que durante tanto suprimira.

O loiro arregalou os olhos, mal acreditando no que ouvira. Ban estava dizendo que o amava?

- Ban-chan... Você...?

- Eu fui um tolo. Ginji, eu te amo. Mas não quero te machucar, se eu ficar ao seu lado, eu te farei sofrer, eu sei. Aliás, já estou fazendo... – murmurou tristemente.

- Ban... Ban, você me ama! – repetiu para si mesmo, um sorriso bobo instalando-se em sua face.

Ser correspondido era o que mais desejava, e ele não poderia estar mais feliz! Era maravilhoso!

Vê-lo sorrir fez com que Ban também sorrisse, pequenininho.

- Sim, Ginji, eu te amo. – reafirmou, com delicadeza.

- Ah... Ban-chan!

Gritou, feliz, jogando-se em seus braços. Ban o abraçou, ainda sorrindo.

- Ban-chan, como pode dizer isso! – Ginji apertou o abraço, sorrindo – Ninguém é o tempo todo feliz. E eu também posso te magoar.

Apertou-o mais, deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo do loiro. Sorria, contente:

- Você é um docinho, Ginji. – confessou, rindo.

- Ban-chan! – suspirou, apaixonado – Eu também te amo muito. Será... Será que nós podemos ficar juntos? – sussurrou, apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

- Humm... Ok, acho que podemos tentar. – brincou, ainda sorrindo.

Ter Ginji ali, em seus braços, sem ter de se culpar, se recriminar. Ainda tinha medo, não se achava a pessoa certa para o loiro. Mas o amava, iria fazer o que? Além do mais, preferia tê-lo assim, contente, entregue em seu colo, à um Ginji vagando pelos cantos mais parecendo um morto-vivo.

Sua conversa com Natsumi, a triste cena que acabara de presenciar, mais as sábias verdades do loiro, tudo isso, de alguma maneira, contribuíra para conferir-lhe uma pequena certeza: queria estar junto de Ginji. Talvez o magoasse, talvez nem tanto, mas, como o próprio loiro dissera, o faria sorrir muito ainda. Era isso que desejava nesse momento, e era por isso que lutaria.

- Ban-chan! – reclamou, em tom de brincadeira, mudando-o, depois, para um sério e verdadeiro – Muito obrigado, Ban-chan. Eu te amo.

Ban sorriu, romântico, e o ajeitou melhor entre si. Beijou, suavemente, o topo de sua cabeça loira. Em comparação com o que ambos sentiam até alguns instantes atrás, era bem melhor o que sentiam agora, essa felicidade imensa.

- Meu precioso Ginji... – sussurrou, agora sim verdadeiramente satisfeito.

OoOoO

_Owari!_

OoOoO

(1) Eu sou meio lesada, né, porque não sei se eles taum sempre no mesmo lugar com o fuskinha n-n"" e nem prestei atenção se o Ban fuma ou não. rsrs, a propósito, naum lembro mais como se escreve "Natsumi", foi mal.

Ohayo! nn

Ah, eu tava louca de vontade de ler uma fic desse casal n-n, ateh gostei um poukinhu.Hehe. Mas, nas últimas páginas (é, tipo, a ultimas cinco ou seis¬¬') eu me desempolguei (naum foi culpa minha, juro! É que todo mundo veio bedelhar e ver o Faustão¬¬ no meu quarto, aí não a santo do yaoi que ajude. uu). Mas tudo bem, depois eu reviso a fic (que non foi revisada n-n") e dou uma ajeitadinha, melhoro mais esse finzinho corrido. Promessa.

Bem, é isso. Se alguém leu, ficaria feliz se deixasse um coment, isto é, se puder, claro. Pra eu saber o que acharam, se eu acertei neles... afinal, minha primer fic de Get Backers! nn

Bjinhus e até mais. nn

Pime-chan

23/07/06


End file.
